


Real Reward

by sm0lnt1red



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Eating out, F/F, I'm Sorry, It's official, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight squirting, Smut, but i needed to write something for my wives, i can't write anything not smutty, i'm just a big ball of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm0lnt1red/pseuds/sm0lnt1red
Summary: Sara wins gold, Mila congratulates her in a very special wayBasically, it's just Mila and Sara eating each other out, have fun I guess





	

“I’m so proud of you Sara!” Michele threw his arms around his twin sister with a proud smile and tears in his eyes.

“Thank you, Mickey,” Sara gave her brother a small smile before she spotted Mila not too far away, “now if you would excuse me..” She managed to shake him off and hugged Mila from behind, making the other girl jump.

“Oh, Sara! Congratulations on winning gold!” The redhead exclaimed with a bright smile. She turned around and returned the hug.

Sara looked up at the slightly taller girl with a small smirk, “Thank you, but I believe that you have a better way of congratulating me, sì?” She gave Mila a suggestive look, getting a smirk in return.

“Of course I do, красивая (beautiful)~” Mila purred, “Now let’s go before your brother tries to steal you away.” She grabbed the older girl’s hand and rushed to the hotel they were staying in, conveniently sharing the same room as well.

~Mini time skip~

The moment they entered the hotel room, their lips smashed together while their hands freely roamed each other’s bodies, not even breaking apart when Mila locked the door and as they kicked off their shoes.

Mila grabbed Sara by the ass and pulled her hips closer to press against her own. One of her hands slipped under Sara’s skirt and rubbed her through her panties, making a gasp slip past her lips before a teasing smirk came to her face.

“Impatient are we, Mila?” Sara cupped the back of Mila’s neck and pulled her into a french kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

Sara lost the tongue war once Mila pressed two fingers to her clit, earning a high-pitched moan and entrance to Sara’s mouth.

They walked to the bed without breaking the kiss until Mila pushed Sara down.

Instead of stealing another kiss, Mila slipped off Sara’s skirt and panties, exposing her wet entrance to the cold air, making the Italian shiver slightly.

“Aah Sara, you’re so wet~” Mila cooed as she settled herself between Sara’s legs, resting on her shoulders.

“M-Mila, just get on with it, this position is so embarrassing!” The older girl squeaked out.

A loud gasp followed by a moan left Sara as she arched her back slightly when Mila swiped her tongue across her cunt. She gripped the bed sheets under her tightly.

“Mm, Вкусно (Delicious)~” The Russian girl purred before she continued lapping at Sara’s entrance, enjoying her loud moans and curses in Spanish.

“Cazzo (Fuck), Mila, let me do you too.” Sara managed to say through her panting and moaning.

Mila glanced up at Sara and smirked lightly before she slipped off her own skirt and panties, “Good, I’m so wet for you Sara~” she said with a soft sigh of pleasure from the feel of cold air on her wet cunt.

She shifted her body so that she was still facing Sara’s crotch while hers was above Sara’s face. “Sara, я люблю тебя (I love you).” Mila said lovingly before going back to eating Sara out.

Sara moaned loudly, “Anche io ti amo (I love you too)!” She grabbed Mila’s hips and pulled them down so she could return the favor, lapping desperately at Mila’s clit and entrance, enjoying the moans coming from the younger girl.

Mila felt the grip on her hips tighten and Sara’s hips buck once she pushed a finger into Sara’s entrance. She let out a light chuckle as she moved her finger in and out slowly in contrast to her tongue, that soon joined her finger, that was moving quickly.

Sara had a difficult time focusing on her task as pleasure took over her body and mind. She was able to focus just enough to thrust two of her fingers into Mila’s entrance while flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue.

“A-Ah, sh-shiiit, Mila!” Sara threw her head back and arched her back as her orgasm came over her, her juices squirting around Mila’s finger and tongue, making the redhead moan at the taste.

Mila sat up so she was hovering over Sara’s face, “Come on Sara, give me all you got~” She lowered her hips and moaned wantonly when she felt Sara’s tongue back on her clit.

Mila’s hips seemed to move on their own as she humped Sara’s face lightly. She pulled Sara’s shirt and bra up just enough to let her breast show and played with them, squeezing, pushing, pinching her nipples, making Sara moan against her cunt, causing light vibrations on it.

“Блядь (Fuck), Sara, that’s its, I’m- Ah!” Mila arched her back and moaned loudly.

Sara moaned quietly at the taste of Mila’s release on her tongue and lips and panted softly once Mila removed herself from her face.

Mila flopped down next to Sara and wrapped her arms around her. “Do you think your brother heard us?” Mila asked with an exhausted laugh, making Sara cringe.

“I rather not think about my brother at this moment.” Sara said with a small whine and pout, but that soon went away when Mila started laughing, making her laugh too.

“Congratulations again Sara, I’m really proud of you.” Mila said with a soft smile, Sara gave her the same smile back.

“Thank you Mila, I’m glad you came in second with our scores coming so close.” Sara gave Mila a small kiss on the cheek, “You might beat me next time. But I don’t mind, I’ll enjoy the reward I’ll give you too.”

Mila smirked, “We’ll see about that Sara~”

Sara didn’t really know what Mila had in mind, but maybe she’d find out the next competition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @diokoxkristof for telling me the correct Italian translations ^w^


End file.
